rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of banned video games
Some video game ratings boards will ban a game outright if they feel the content present is too extreme for release. (These standards have gotten more liberal over time, but recent occurrences still happen.) Some have been notably stricter on games then movies over the years, such as the OFLC in Australia. (To this day, an R18+ film classification allows more than an R18+ game classification.) This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of video games that have been refused a rating by ratings boards. This page deals with adult subject matter that may not be suitable for all readers. Game Rating Board (South Korea) * ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - ''Banned due to the game's strong violence involving teenagers/a recent controversial incident in South Korea in which a 17-year-old girl dismembered an eight-year-old boy. IFCO (Ireland) * ''Manhunt 2 - ''Originally banned due to "gross, unrelenting, and gratuitous violence." The ban was later lifted, and the game was released with a PEGI 18 rating. OFLC (Australia) * ''50 Cent: Bulletproof - ''Originally banned due to high impact violence. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. * ''BMX XXX - ''Originally banned due to high impact nudity. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. Passed R18 uncut in New Zealand. * ''Crimecraft - ''Banned due to the use of drugs as a power-up. * ''Dream Web - ''Originally banned due to a scene of sexual activity which was immediately followed with violence. A censored version of the game was later classified M. * ''Immoral Combat - ''Banned due to high impact sexual content. * ''Immortal Cumbat - ''Banned due to high impact sexual content. * ''MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death - ''Banned due to the ability to touch the underage character Connie's breasts in-game and her reactions. * ''Paranautical Activity - ''Originally banned due to the use of Adderall in-game to increase a player's speed. A censored version of the game was later classified M. * ''Phantasmagoria - ''Banned due to strong sex scenes and allusions to sexual violence. * ''Pocket Gal 2 - ''Banned due to the use of nudity as a reward. * ''Postal - ''Banned due to high impact violence. * ''Postal 2 - ''Banned due to high impact violence. * ''The Punisher - ''Originally banned due to high impact violence. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. * ''Saints Row IV - ''Originally banned due to the use of narcotics to obtain powers in a side mission. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. Passed R18 uncut in New Zealand. * ''Sexy Poker - ''Originally banned due to the use of nudity as a reward. A censored version of the game (the version that was eventually released worldwide) was later classified M. * ''Singles: Flirt Up Your Life - ''Banned due to the use of sexual activity as a reward. * ''South Park: The Stick of Truth - ''Originally banned due to the depiction of sexual violence against minors. A censored version of the game was later classified R18+. Passed R16 uncut in New Zealand. * ''Spin the Bottle: Adults Only Interactive DVD Game - ''Banned due to high impact sexual references. * ''Syndicate - ''Banned due to high impact violence. Passed R18 uncut in New Zealand. * ''Voyeur - ''Banned due to high impact sexual references. * ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings - ''Originally banned due to the use of sexual activity as a reward. A censored version of the game was later classified MA15+. OFLC (New Zealand) * ''Criminal Girls: Invite Only - ''Banned due to a narrative that "justifies rape and is presented solely for titillation." * ''Gal*Gun: Double Peace - ''Banned due to images of young persons in sexual situations as well as depictions of non-consensual sexual activity. Passed R18+ uncut in Australia. * ''RapeLay - ''Banned due to "the exploitation of young persons for sexual purposes, and the use of violence to compel a person to submit to sexual conduct." * ''Three Sisters' Story - ''Banned due to the use of sexual violence in gameplay to arouse the player. Category:Lists